The art of imitation or artificial Christmas trees includes simulated tree shapes by supporting vertically a conical structure which appears to a viewer's eyes to incorporate elements of decorated Christmas trees.
In a very well known example, a generally round base is placed on a floor surface and a pole support extends up from the round base. A top end of the pole support connects to a round string light distribution crown piece. From the round crown piece radiate downward strings of Christmas lights which attach in some manner to a periphery of the round base. The crown piece incorporates means for electrically connecting the strings of Christmas lights so that main connector wires extend in some manner to the floor level so that a standard electrical plug can be plugged into a wall socket, thereby lighting the Christmas lights on the strings of lights. The overall visual effect of the assembly is a brightly lighted conical shape appearing to be a Christmas tree.
The advantages of such an imitation Christmas tree are clear. The weight of structural support members is dramatically reduced by providing guy wire-like support for a central, vertical pole by way of the radiating strings of lights, which are preferably connected to the round base with substantial tension in the string. The string light type Christmas tree has only three main elements with substantial weight, i.e., the strings of lights, the round base and the vertical support pole. This type of Christmas tree is surprisingly light and can be moved to many locations with minimal strength or difficulty.
Several references in the prior art address the problem of how to reduce stored volume of the string light type Christmas tree. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,694, which is incorporated herein, discloses a round base capable formed from three rigid arc bands that define the circumference of the round base and a set of three elevated radial connectors that pivotally collapse from their support position to a folded down position for compact storage. A central axis pipe located at the rotating axis of the three radial connectors provides means for supporting the vertical pole support for the crown piece from which strings of lights radiate downward for connection to the arc bands constituting the circumference of the round base. It is essential for the successful operation of the '694 patent's round base that the arc bands be elevated sufficiently above floor level so that the vertical support pole is adequately supported by way of the central axis pipe. Unfortunately, imposing the elevation requirement on the round base of the '694 patent necessarily increases the minimum volume required for storage or initial product shipment when the entire structure is in a collapsed state. In addition, each arc band, when disassembled, defines a rather large rectangular, horizontal storage volume. Forming the arc bands of round bar stock necessarily increases the diameter of said bar stock required for overall structural integrity of the imitation tree, thereby tending to maximize vertical storage volume of the arc bands. It is estimated that minimum storage volume for a kit including all the elements of the disassembled components of the '694 patent make such a kit rather undesirable.
Several other prior art references disclose attempts at minimizing storage volume of disassembled string light type Christmas trees, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,563,000, 5,094,893, 7,152,998, 4,620,270, 5,094,893 and 3,704,366.
There is a need for a string light type Christmas tree having a more compact storage volume.